Independence Day
by ChibiNeko313
Summary: A late birthday present to honor our favorite hero ! UsUk, don't like, don't read. Shounen-ai fluff. There is some angst/hurt/comfort on Iggy's part... YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED,


So... Here's my two-day-late story to celebrate the 4th! Happy birthday America. My birthplace, home, world. Please enjoy!

**Independence Day** Happy birthday America! America was sitting on a big quilt in the grass with his brother Canada. It was night time, and the fireworks show was going to start any minute now. He bit off a piece of his hamburger, they had made lots for the barbecue earlier that night. See, America was making all of the nations come celebrate the hero's birthday. "Hey Matt! Awesome party right?" "Sure, America." Canada replied softly. "I wish more people had come though. I invited everyone." America looked around. Very few, he noticed, had come. Let's see... Germany, Italy, Spain, Romano, France, China, Japan, Canada, Russia, they were all here... "Why isn't Iggy here?" "I don't know, I invited him." "Well, I'll give him a call!" Alfred hopped up, finishing his hamburger. He ran inside his house, and heard the fireworks start. He dialed England's number. "Hello?" "Yo dude! Where are you? You're gonna miss the fireworks man!" "Oh, hello Alfred. I'm afraid I can't make it to your party." "Well why not?" "I have... Business." England's voice was quivering. "Dude! Are you crying?" "N-no! Shut up git. I have to go." And with that, Iggy was gone. - England was sitting alone in his room. It was that horrid day. The day he couldn't stop his own tears. The day Alfred left him. Beat him. He rubbed at his damp eyes furiously. Dammit, he always got like this. He needed to stop. But it was so hard. He sobbed, and gave in to the bitter tears. They coated his face as he cried into his hands. He let the memories flow into his mind, submerged into them. America smiling at him. Looking up to him. England loving that smile. Doing all he could to keep that smile on his face. Rain. America pointing a weapon at him. Looking down on him. England wondering what happened. Wondering where it went wrong. "You used to be great..." England woke up with a jolt. He was lying in his bed, face sticky from tears, hugging himself. There was a knock on his door. He did a quick attempt to make himself look decent before saying "C-come in..." - America ran straight over to England's house. "He is NOT going to miss my party!" he ran through the doorway, and up to Iggy's bedroom. He pounded on the door. After a minute or so, he heard a faint, pitiful-sounding 'come in'. He burst into England's room. "Yo man! You can't miss the fireworks! That's the most important part of-...Dude..." England rubbed his eyes furiously, trying to hold in his sadness. Stop it you git, he said to himself, Alfred is right there! America walked up to England, placed a hand on his shoulder and crouched. "Hey dude, what happened?" He had an honest look of concern on his face. "I-it's all your fault... You b-bloody git..."

America scrunched his eyebrows. "My fault? What'd I do?"

England looked up at America, eyes watery. "Why can't you ever finish anything through to the end!" He pounded a fist against Alfred's chest, and leaned into it, sobbing.

America's eyes widened. His mind flashed to that day. The day they were supposed to be celebrating right now. "Arthur... I-"

"Don't call me by that name. Don't call me again. Get out." England pulled away from America, and turned his head coldly.

Alfred grabbed England's shoulder. "Hey! Just wait a-"

"No. Please, just... Leave." He began to cry again, silently. He hardened his face.

America was extremely hurt just then. He tightened his fists. "No."

"Just leave you bloody idiot!"

"No!" he moved forward and hugged England with an iron grip.

"Let go!"

"Never. I will never, ever, let you go."

Iggy froze. "You don't mean tha-"

Alfred hugged him tighter, if that was even possible. "No, I do mean it. I'm seriously never gonna let you go."

Arthur gave in, and sobbed into Alfred's neck.

America just sat there, letting Iggy cry. It hadn't taken him long to realize why he was crying. "I'm sorry you're sad. I am not sorry for claiming independence. I want you to know that."

"I already knew that much, git."

Alfred smiled goofily.

"What's with that face?"

"I just realized you can see the fireworks from here."

"O-oh really?"

"Yeah."

They sat in silence for a minute or so.

"So, Al-"

"So what'd ya get me for my birthday?"

"Um..."

"Don't tell me you forgot!"

"Well..."

Alfred grinned mischievously. "In that case, I have a birthday wish."

"Which would be?"

"Kiss me, Arthur?" America blushed.

England leaned up just as the biggest, grand finale of the fireworks went off. "Happy Independence Day, Alfred."

**A/N: Sooo... Just a cute little one-shot to celebrate our favorite hero's day! (Don't worry Canada: I wouldn't forget you! *hands Canada plate of maple-flavored cookies with red-colored frosting shaped like a maple leaf on top* Happy belated birthday to you too! :D Bye~!**


End file.
